claymorefandomcom-20200222-history
Priscilla
"Papa... Give back my papa... He was so kind to me. I loved him so much, and yet before my very eyes, my dear papa ate the guts of my mama, brother, and sister. That's why I killed him! I crept up behind him while he was eating my sister's guts and cut off his head!" – Priscilla prior to passing her limit Priscilla was Claymore No. 2 of Teresa's generation, and currently the most powerful character in the series. She was so formidable that she could fight with her yoki entirely hidden. Initially assigned to assassinate Teresa with her fellow Claymores, Irene, Noel, and Sophia. In the process, she awakened and became one of the main antagonist in the series. "Priscilla" is a transliteration of the Japanese "Purishira" (プリシラ, pronounced "pri-shi-ah"). In the West, "Priscilla" is of Latin origin, meaning "ancient, venerable." It was a popular name for Puritans in England. Perhaps alluding to Priscilla's extreme views of right and wrong. Appearance Human Appears as a pre-adolescent girl with short brown hair and brown eyes. Claymore Similar to her human appearance, except older (mid-teens), blond hair, silver eyes and wears the standard Claymore uniform. Height: 165 cm (5 ft 4.96in). Dominant arm: right. Awakened Being Priscilla is a winged humanoid about 2m tall, with a single horn on her forehead. Rather like a Japanese Oni, her hair is light and more tousled. In the Anime, her skin is a light shade of purple. She retains much of her human face with the exception of her horn. File:Priscilla-.jpg File:Priscilla_As_A_Claymore.jpg File:Priscilla.png| File:Priscilla_Awakened_2.jpg| File:Priscilla_Release_Yoki.jpg| Personality Prisicilla's goes through several phases. At first, she is childlike, seeing everything as black and white. She sees Teresa as bad for killing humans. She is emotionally distraught from seeing a Yoma kill her family. She finds awakening to be pleasurable and craves for human flesh. After her fight with Isley, she loses her memories, her mind reverting to that of a child. Over time, she forms bond with Raki, due to the lingering scent of Teresa, through Clare. On meeting the Destroyer, Priscilla remembers vaguely the death of Teresa. In her pursuit of Teresa's "second death," Priscilla intends to kill Clare in which she calls a child. Abilities Claymore Yoki Suppression As a Claymore, due to her vast quantity of yoki, Priscilla can fight hordes of Yoma with it entirely hidden. This makes her the perfect adversary against Teresa of the Faint Smile. When awakened, semblance of her yoki suppression still exists. In the north, Rigardo and Isley did not detect her power until they see her. And at Raki's hometown, seven years later, Renee did not detect Priscilla's yoki until Priscilla touched her. Organization Rating From Claymore Databook 1. *Yoki: A+ *Agility: A+ *Muscular Strength: B+ *Spirit: D *Perception: A+ *Leadership: C Awakened Being Her powers here are extensions of her Claymore abilities. Even in her human form, she displays great power, being able to behead an awakened Alicia easily with one hand and ripping apart Dauf's limbs and tearing part of his body. Priscilla also possesses incredible speed. Regenerative Abilities As an Awakened Being, due to the fact she has such unusually high levels of yoki, Priscilla is able to immediately heal and regenerate from wounds that would normally be fatal to anyone else, including other awakened beings. This ability was first seen during her battle against Isley, and has been demonstrated throughout her other appearances, including against a possessed Dauf, and fighting the Destroyer. During her fight with Teresa, although she released her yoki power, it was so massive that Teresa was still unable to predict her movements. Extendable Limbs An ability she gained as a Claymore when she released her yoki near her limit while battling Teresa, this became her primary means of attack in her awakened form. As a Claymore, Priscilla was shown extending only her arms. As an Awakened Being, this ability also includes her fingers and wings, as well as sprout multiple tentacles to attack and pulverize her enemies. Her massive well of yoki allows her to rip apart even Awakened Beings with ultra-tough armor such as Dauf. Organization Rating From Claymore Databook 2. *Yoki: EX (Beyond SSS+) *Agility: SSS+ *Strength: SSS *Invulnerability: S+ (Special Level of Ability +) *Intelligence: SS Biography Early life Priscilla was born in the town of Musha. She was the youngest of three children and very close to her family, especially her father. A Yoma impersonated her father and ate her family. Horrified by what happened to her family, a young Priscilla beheaded the Yoma with an axe as it was eating her older sister. Employment as Claymore She rises to No. 2, resulting in demotion of others. Due to being a novice, she is at first ridiculed by Noel (though those who see Priscilla in action are frightened by her ability). Priscilla is assigned to the group, made up of Irene, Noel and Sophia. She was initially ordered to stab Teresa in the back, when the others lured her out, but wanted to face her one on one. _Eclipse__Claymore_-_08__h264___3E1F4D19_-10.png|Priscilla cutting Teresa's head _Eclipse__Claymore_-_08__h264___3E1F4D19_-13.png Claymore07_12.jpg|Priscilla fighting Teresa Claymore07_24.jpg|Priscilla releasing her yoki Claymore07_34.jpg|Priscilla killing Noel Priscilla fights with Teresa, gaining the upper hand at first, but eventually starts to lose. Irene was about come and aid in the fight as she said that Priscilla was fighting blindly and that she had been outmached all along. Noel and Sophia also joined in the fight as well. Teresa easily wounds them all and walks to the injured Priscilla. Priscilla was shivering with fear as Teresa was going to kill her, but she decides to spare her and then leaves with Clare. Priscilla becomes enraged and she chases after her. Despite the vast amounts of yoki she releases, she is still defeated by Teresa. Priscilla unknowingly passed her limit and begged Teresa to euthanize her. Teresa loses her guard and Priscilla decapitates her. As Awakened Being After Teresa's death, Priscilla fully awakens and loses her human mind. Priscilla pulls off Irene's arm. Noel and Sophia attack Priscilla from both sides. Noel managed to slice off her arm, but the arm regenerates and her fingers extend to kill both of them. She uses her sword to apparently kill Irene and then flies off, ignoring Clare. Priscilla flies up north, destroying four villages in her hunger for entrails, eating every human except young girls. Clare explains this as "perhaps I wasn't even reflected in her eye" (Ophelia is also spared as a young girl by Priscilla). But Priscilla killed and ate Ophelia's brother as he tries to protect her. Eventually, her rampant behavior is noted by Isley, who sends Rigardo to kill her. Rigardo is defeated. Isley then fights Priscilla himself. Initially, he seemed to defeat her by piercing her, taking both her arms and stamping on her. However, her powerful regenerative abilities came into action and she used this regenerate her arms, destroying half of Isley's awakened form. When she was about to deliver the final blow, she regressed back to her human form, crying about her dead family. Isley pledged his allegiance to her and she followed him south, seemingly losing her memory of being a Claymore afterwards. Priscilla was not very attached to Isley and often wandered off. When she wandered through a destroyed village, Raki pushed her away from a falling stone. As soon as she saw him, she is immediately attached to him, saying that he had a nice smell. She made a habit of clinging physically to him, even when fast asleep. Priscilla wandered off only once more and stood naked on a cliff-face when the Northern Campaign ended, shedding tears for the disappearing yoki of the fallen Claymores. When Isley battled Luciela, she was worried about him and came to the battlefield when he emerged victorious. Isley was too injured to stop Riful from attacking him and Priscilla intervened, standing between him and Riful. Riful realized based on the level of Priscilla's youki and her own that there was something amiss with the story of Isley defeating Priscilla, causing her to show and "feel" a true emotion, anger. Seven Years Later Priscilla took to following Raki around, pointing out Yoma for him to slay. She did not eat human flesh in a long time and so reverted to a child's form. When Raki was being threated by Renee, she scared her away with her Yoki alone. She is seen again later when the merged Rafaela and Luciela awakens, still accompanied by Raki. She senses that it has vast Yoki and that no feelings remain within it. When Raki asks what she is talking about she explains that it doesn't possess a desire to eat meat or an attachment to life. She describes it as "Nothing more than a messenger of despair in this world." The new Awakened Being attacks the entire surrounding area with its large projectile spikes, including the village Priscilla and Raki are in. After Raki is infected by the Destroyer's parasitic spikes, Priscilla reveals to him that she has been using him to follow Teresa's scent which is on Clare. Despite her hunger, she doesn't eat him, but instead pierces him with her arm and severs it to suppress the infection as a token of their former companionship before abandoning him. The Organization finds him shortly afterwards and takes him away as a specimen. She follows the scent until she encounters Beth, who was infected by one of the spikes sent by the Awakened Being born by Rafaela and Luciela's merging. During the battle, Priscilla remains unharmed. She takes a bite out of Beth's remaining human form, but is disgusted by the taste. Not satisfied, she decides to leave, but Beth's awakened form tries to hurt her. Priscilla finally reacts and the battle begins. From her behavior, it can be understood that she is far stronger than Beth. In the meanwhile, in the middle of a fight against Riful and Dauf, Alicia suffers while trying to hold back Beth's awakening. Priscilla's dominance over Beth continues as each of Beth's attacks deal no damage to Priscilla and end up being counter-attacked, breaking off portions of Beth's body. Before Priscilla can deal the final blow, Alicia interrupts the attack, and awakens to combat Priscilla along side her sister. The sisters' combined assault are able to strike Priscilla, destroying an arm and cutting off a leg. Priscilla compliments the sisters' compatibility and drives Alicia's head into the ground, passing it off their effort as "annoying," and killing Alicia. Beth begins to cry out in anguish at the death of her sister as Priscilla states that "as far as the organization is concerned... (they are) both failures." Beth charges Priscilla as she states the sisters will soon meet again. After easily dispatching Beth, she heads off to find Riful. She catches Riful by surprise, appearing behind her, then rips off Dauf's limbs and guts him for threatening her. Priscilla moves behind Riful once more, thrusts her arm through Riful's spine, and after stating that "the villagers weren't enough" and how she couldn't stand her yoki any more, she shoots spikes from her arm throughout Riful's entire body, including her forehead. During the second volley by Luciela-Raphaela, Clare senses Priscilla's "very familiar, yet powerful yoki". While she is able to help Deneve and Helen dodge the barrage, she starts to release youki herself, and Priscilla soon approaches them, not caring about the yoma spikes hitting her. As shown earlier in chapter 99, she is immune to the yoma spikes: even if they hit her, they are just ejected out of her body because, as she puts it, "the difference in power is just too great." In the next chapter, she is also shown to be able to simply crush the yoma spikes with her bare hands. Priscilla and Clare's first confrontation in the manga (as opposed to anime) happens in chapter 100. Prior to the fight, Priscilla approaches Clare (Helen and Deneve are watching them from afar because the area is currently bombarded by yoma spikes) and comments how she followed her scent to regain her memories. Having met her, however, she fails to recognize Clare, prompting her to throw herself at Priscilla in rage. Priscilla, however, evades her attacks effortlessly and pins her to the ground by stepping on her head. She then theorizes that killing Clare may bring her memories back but Helen distracts her with a ranged attack. Just as she is about to break Helen's arm, Clare attacks again, slicing Priscilla's right arm off. She regenerates the arm instantly and tears two large chunks from Clare's body in retaliation. Clare partially Awakens and attacks, but reverts back to human form before she can do any permanent damage. Priscilla says "Were you not supposed to be able to Awaken?" displaying keen awareness of the abilities of someone she admittedly doesn't recognize. After Clare repeatedly attempts to awaken in vain, Priscilla calls her "boring" and prepares to finish her off. However, Helen and Deneve manage to distract her and steal Clare from under her nose. It is shown that even being impaled by literally dozens of yoma spikes at once does little to slow her down. She closes in on the escaping Claymores fast when she is unexpectedly attacked from behind by Dauf, who survived dismemberment by giving into yoma spike infection and losing his consciousness. He start pummeling Priscilla into the ground but she is barely affected by his strikes. She then reverts to her fully Awakened form (probably for the first time since her battle against Isley), ripping Dauf's right arm off with one movement . Although she rips off Dauf's left arm just as quickly, he is able to regenerate them both and attack her again. Using a combined bombardment attack, he is able to destroy a large chunk of Priscilla's awakened body. As he begins to plummet her into the ground again, she recalls the feeling of almost being ripped apart that she had once before, presumably thinking back to her encounter with Teresa. Just as she is about to remember her former life, she regenerates and rips off Dauf's new arms, saying that it's too much to remember things she doesn't want to. However, one "forbidden" memory she wants to keep, that of Teresa. After slicing Dauf to pieces, she comments on how lucky she is to be able to kill "that person" again, presumably now going after Clare. While chasing after Helen and Deneve, the Destroyer pierces her right shoulder with a projectile, seemingly irritated by Deneve's attempt to use it to slow Priscilla down. She firmly grabs the projectile spike and, after stating "if it's not one thing, it's another," transforms her fingers into ribbons, destroying the large spike and tracing them back to the Destroyer's outer layer. After compleletly obliterating the shell, the true Destroyer comes out, engulfing everything and draining its life energy. It flows by Priscilla and tries to harm her. However, it does little or no damage. Priscilla says she intended to leave it alone, but then uses her full power against it. After Helen and Deneve watch Clare being sucked into the large mass of yoki, Priscilla appears, destroying a very large portion of the black mass. She expresses a very sadistic smile when she states the game of cat and mouse is over, obviously happy about reaching the person she wishes to kill most. While she interrogates the two about Clare's whereabouts, Helen strikes at her with a ranged attack, only for it to be pinned down by Priscilla's own. Deneve appears behind her in order to try to take her by surprise, but Priscilla shoots spikes from her body and pierces Deneve's body several times, holding her in the air. She questions the two again, only for Deneve to tell her that Clare is dead. In what seems to be an emotion of both surprise and a bit of anger (shock), she questions aloud (mostly to herself) "What was the point of coming this far then?" while she started to stab Deneve over and over again with spikes. However, the Destroyer (with Clare's will directing it) stabbed Priscilla multiple times from all directions, freeing both Helen and Deneve. Priscilla, enraged about what just transpired, destroyed the spikes that stabbed her and destroyed a large chunk of the Destroyer. She then tells it that if she can't kill "that child", then "You will make a successful substitution." as it engulfs her. The Ghosts recover the yoki cocoon from Lautrec and bring to the outskirts of Rabona. Helen leads Galatea to it for analysis. Galatea says Clare and Priscilla are inside. And that releasing Clare would also release Priscilla (Scene 109). In a flashback, Priscilla speaks to Raki, with Parasitic Rods embedded in his shoulder. She reveals that scent on him is stronger elsewhere. She leaves him a parting "gift," her severed arm thrust into his back. This prevents the rod taking over Raki's body (Scene 110). Relationships Family Priscilla is close to her family, especially her father. Seeing a Yoma in his form eating her family traumatized her. Irene, Noel and Sophia Before her awakening, Priscilla was submissive towards them, looking especially to Irene as leader despite the fact she outranked her. Upon awakening, however, she became hostile towards her former comrades. Teresa Teresa is an object of obsession for Priscilla. She sees Teresa as evil for killing humans. During her battle with Dauf, she regained her final memory of that incident with Teresa. Priscilla then gives a smirk as she says that she can kill her once more. In the anime, Priscilla is frightened when she senses traces of Teresa in Clare and gets confused with her as the yoma that murdered her family Isley Priscilla is fearful when injured in battle, despite the greater damaged she inflicted on Isley. When he offers to help find her parents, she agrees to accompany him. However, she habitually wanders from Isley, resulting in her meeting Raki. However, she does support Isley, causing Riful to retreat. Raki She is much closer to Raki, because she was attracted to a scent on him and wanted to go south. She wanted to be with Raki always, even when fast asleep. For seven years she stopped eating human organs for him and followed him around to aid Yoma-killing, and when Renee was interrogating Raki she intervened and frightened the latter into releasing him. It was later revealed that her close relationship with him was just an act so that she track down the source of smell she found on him. She abandons Raki, leaving her severed arm inside him, which represses a Parasitic Rods infection. Behind the Scenes * Priscilla's Japanese voice actor is Aya Hisakawa and her English voice actor is Brina Palencia. * Priscilla has a song on the Claymore Intimate Persona CD called "Henbouthumb|250px|right," meaning "transfiguration." * In the anime, Priscilla regains her memories after sensing Clare, mistaking her for Teresa, and transforms into her Awakened self. She fights Clare and defeats Miria, Helen and Deneve. She fully awakens into a bigger, stronger form but Clare manages to defeat her. Raki stops Clare delivering the final blow after Priscilla turns back into her human form and Isley takes her away. She is last seen in the anime with Isley. es:Priscilla fr:Priscilla Category:Claymore Category:Awakened Being